Michael Davis
Michael Davis (デビスマイケル, Debisu Maikeru) is announced as one of the main protagonist in the Fate/Origins series. He is a young teenage Mage of the Davis family who lives in America, one of the few Mage families in America. Tasked with becoming a participant of the Holy Grail War in place of his deceased elder brother, Michael stands as the master of the Assassin-class servant. Background As a child, Michael grew up the way any young boy would want to; with a silver spoon. He was literally pampered from the moments he was brought into the world until now. Both his mother and his father made sure that their young child would want for nothing in the world. He grew up thee youngest of five with three brothers, one sister, and he himself being the fifth child. The relationship between the five was like that of any ordinary family. They each loved each other, and always had each other's back. Their entire family was destined to learn magecraft, as their father drilled it into their heads. Each specializing in a magecraft of their own. Amongst the five siblings however, the second eldest brother—Donnell—had a very special talent in the art of magecraft. Donnell became the face of the family, and not too far behind him was Michael, who possessed mana nearly identical to his older brother's at birth. Michael was forced into training with Donnell at a young age causing the two to be grow closer and more attached to each other. Donnell became his favorite brother and vice versa. Their bond went so far, that when Michael would get yelled at by their father, Donnell would quickly step in and take the blame for whatever it was he did. Appearance "Quite the attractive and adorable young man", his mother would tell him numerous times over and over. Michael is a young teenage boy, standing at around five feet five inches. He's considered short for his age, but doesn't allow this to stop him. He bears a dark skin tone, with spiky blue hair. Even at sixteen, Michael bears a strikingly youthful face, which makes him appear a bit younger than his actual age. Casually he dresses in a white v-neck tee shirt with a red, black, and grey collared jacket over it. There are instances where he's shown wearing jackets of the same style, but instead of the red there'd be a different color. However, it appears as though the red one is his favored one. As for lower body he wears a pair of casual worker pants, and lastly for shoes he wears a pair of red and black sneakers. Living in Texas can be quite the hassle, as the state has it's own laws at time. Especially with the most recent one, where those sixteen and older have the right to conceal. At times, Michael can be seen with a handgun latched onto his belt. Specifically the , one of his favorites. A gun left behind by his late elder brother, and one of the first guns made by his father's company. Personality Servant Abilities Magecraft Category:Masters